Moments
by Lord Taiyou
Summary: -Hay pequeños momentos en la vida en que amas intensamente, en que lloras, en que ríes, en que tomas el riesgo, en que vives una aventura, en que sufres, en que gritas, e incluso, hay momentos en los que pierdes la cordura... *-Reto multitemático de 10 días del foro ¡Siéntate!-*
1. Chapter 1

"**Reto multitemático de 10 días del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

**[¡] InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Características del drabble:**

**Pareja: **Miroku/Sango

**Género: **Romance

**Extensión: **114

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

**Fortunate.**

**xXx**

"_Definitivamente nada que cambiar, te has convertido en toda mi felicidad; definitivamente basta respirar, para sentir completa tu totalidad"_

_Junto a ti, Alex Sirvent._

**xXx**

Siempre fue un deleite observarla, cada detalle de ella era simplemente perfecto.

Y ahora que la tenías allí, a tu lado, durmiendo plácidamente; te dabas cuenta de que probablemente eras el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Posaste tu mirada en aquellos finos y suculentos labios e, inmediatamente, la tentativa de besarlos para probar su dulce sabor embriagante, te venció.

Te acercaste a su boca, devorándola en un instante. Sango no tardó en despertar, correspondiéndote, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo que solo ella conocía, y que te volvía loco.

Tras separarse, te dedico una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de desarmarte por completo.

Si, definitivamente debías ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Aquí estoy fastidiando de nuevo con otra colección de drabbles, pero esta vez de la pareja Miroku/Sango y en la modalidad de 10 días. Si, publicaré uno por día hasta llegar a los diez, será genial XD

Espero recibir su apoyo en este pequeño proyecto, un abrazo.

Atte: Tai C:


	2. Chapter 2

"**Reto multitemático de 10 días del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

**[¡] InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Características del drabble:**

**Pareja: **Miroku/Sango

**Género: **Drama

**Extensión: **106

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

**Break**

**xXx**

—_¿Qué es morir?__  
__—Morir es__alzar el vuelo__; __sin alas__, s__in ojos__y sin cuerpo._

_Elías Nandino_

**xXx**

Podías escucharla gritar, y tu alma se desgarraba. Verla llorar dolía más que el veneno que ahora corría por tus venas, y te llevaba al límite.

Inuyasha la tenía asida con firmeza, para evitar que corriera hasta a ti, lo agradecías profundamente; pues la única cosa que odiarías más que dejarla sola, es que muriera por tu culpa. Kagome intentaba consolarle, aunque ella misma estaba hecha pedazos.

Todo terminaba aquí. Después de tanto, no conseguiste nada.

—¡Excelencia!—el grito de Sango te estremeció, ya no había nada que pudieras hacer. Lo último que pudiste pensar fue… que rompiste tu promesa de permanecer para siempre con ella.

**NOTAS:**

¡Fue tan corto que ni yo me la creo!, ¡Rayos!. ¡Estoy orgulloso de esas 106 palabras, joder!

Espero les haya gustado leerlo, como a mí me gusto escribirlo. No me culpen por matar a Miroku, a Sango no podría matarla así como así, me sentiría cruel XD

Ahora, los reviews:

fifiabbs: ¡Hola!, me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble, amo la pareja y no podía evitar escribir de ellos. Por otro lado, se que algún día tendrás un Miroku en casa, ¡Ánimo! XD

Firee: ¡Hola Tanga loca!. ¡Mil gracias por el review! Se que me amas(? XD ok no, pero se que amas mi narración :3, ¿enserio no habías leído nada de esta pareja?, pues mi reto es hacer que termines amándolos, después me dirás sin cumplí XD

Cami-Rin: ¡Hola chica! Soy feliz de que te gustara. Aunque no lo creas, yo odiaaaba los drabbles, me cuesta un ojo hacerlos tan cortos, pero esa es la idea, es todo un reto XD

Akari Yumei: ¡Hola!, creo que te había visto en algún lugar… XD, disculpa mi mala memoria. Me alegro que te gustara el drabble, seré todo lo sutil que quieras(?

Daioz: Mofeta :3 (¡no lo supero!) Gracias por el review, y por ayudarme con esto, mujer. Agradezco que seas violenta y me presiones(? 106 palabras, ¿Qué tal, eh? ¡Intenta superarme! XD

Espero sigan apoyándome chicas, Abrazos :)


	3. Chapter 3

"**Reto multitemático de 10 días del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

**[¡] InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Características del drabble:**

**Pareja: **Miroku/Sango

**Género: **Humor

**Extensión: **202

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

**Fever**

**xXx**

"_Hoy tengo fiebre de amor por ti"_

_Pedro Capó_

**xXx**

—Miroku—escuchaste pronunciar a Sango. Abriste los ojos, la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación y no podías ver con claridad.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntaste somnoliento. Ella se acercó a ti, tenía la respiración agitada. Con lentitud, susurró en tu oído dos palabras que jamás creíste que escucharías, al menos no juntas.

—Estoy caliente—todos tus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, incluso sentiste el sonrojo apoderándose de ti, no podías creer que Sango fuese tan atrevida, pero solo un idiota desaprovecharía la oportunidad cuando se la ponen enfrente.

—Ya entiendo—susurraste sensualmente. La tomaste entre tus brazos, besándola y acariciándola con pasión, haciendo que ella soltara uno que otro gemido.

Te observo con un algo en los ojos que interpretaste como deseo, pronunció tu nombre de manera lujuriosa, y luego…

Se desplomó sobre ti.

De más está decir que te quedaste perplejo, ¿Por qué de repente se desmayaba?

Tocaste su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente… de verdad estaba ardiendo. Y te diste cuenta…

Sango tenía fiebre.

Te sentiste tan jodidamente pervertido e idiota en ese momento, que quisiste golpear tu cabeza contra el tatami. Por suerte, ella no recordaba nada al día siguiente.

Pero te quedaste con las ganas...

* * *

**NOTAS Y REVIEWS:**

*se esconde bajo la mesa*

¡Odio el humor!, ¡Nunca puedo!. Se que la escena parece estúpida, ¡pero si sucede!, no a mi claro... al primo de un amigo(?)

Como sea, ahora los reviews :)

LalaGmz:

¡Lala!, Que genial que te haya gustado y me dejaras un review. Se que mate a Miroku, pero es que... no pude evitarlo, no podía matar a Sanguito D:

Lo siento XD, Saludos :)

Daioz Arlert: Mis notas son más importantes, ¿ok? :P. Mofeta, gracias por el apoyo, algún día haré un drabble de menos de 100 palabras. Dasuki!  
FlorwerGreen: Me sonrojas, Flower (¿puedo llamarte así?) Solo dime Tai :). Me alegra haber provocado una bonita sensación en ti con mi escrito, esa es la idea, para eso trabajo mucho, jeje. Saludos.

fifiabbs: ¡Gracias por amarme! (?) Jajajaja, me alegra mucho, muchísimo que te gustara fifiabbs, es decir, es un halago enorme recibir tus reviews, me haces sentir bien :) Por lo de Miroku, si me robo a Sango, se quedará solo y lo tendrás, ¿que te parece el plan? XD

Fireeflower: Pos me jodo, Firee XD ¡Tanguita de mi alma! (?) te dejo al ultimo porque eres mi tanga personal(?) :3

Te adoro, mujer. Gracias por el review. Opino lo mismo, la muerte de Miroku hubiese sido épica, pero demasiado deprimente XD. Igual, no murió, y es más épico verlo como padre XD

P.D. ¡No te he dejado reviews!, ¡Perdoname por eso! *se va a su rincón*

Abrazos a todas :D


	4. Chapter 4

"**Reto multitemático de 10 días del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

**[¡] InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Características del drabble:**

**Pareja: **Miroku/Sango

**Género: **Horror

**Extensión: **179

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

**Madness**

**xXx**

"_La locura, a veces, no es otra cosa que la razón presentada bajo diferente forma"._

_Goethe._

**xXx**

Kohaku no merecía sufrir, no lo merecía. Sango solo quería salvarlo, ella quería que tuviera paz… y todo aquello, la llevo al borde de la locura.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre de quien fuese su amiga.

Kagome no debió, no debió impedirle el paso, ahora estaba muerta. Se acercó a Kohaku, acorralándolo, sus ojos vacíos, no pensaba en nada más que no fuera acabar con su sufrimiento.

"Yo te traeré la paz que necesitas, Kohaku".

Y lo hizo, con la propia arma de su hermano, le cortó la cabeza.

Sus manos eran carmesí, sus ojos estaban ausentes. Su cordura desapareció.

Miroku había escuchado los gritos, y corrió hacia donde provenían pero llegó tarde.

La escena ante sus ojos lo paralizó, el cuerpo de Kagome sin vida, y Sango, su hermosa Sango sobre un charco de sangre, con la cabeza de Kohaku en el regazo, meciéndola cual bebé y cantándole canciones de cuna.

—S-Sango—su voz sonó entrecortada. Y cuando ella elevó la vista vio sus ojos perdidos y desorbitados, y entendió, que esa ya no era Sango.

* * *

**GATOS(?)**

¿Alguien más piensa que Sango enloquecería tras matar a Kohaku?, ¡Yo si!, pero ahora enloqueció, antes de hacerlo XD

Creo que hubiese sido genial y muy gore que esto pasara XD

En fin, ¿que tal ha quedado?, espero que bien. ¡SALUDOS!

Ah, y los reviews:

Firee: Tu eres especial, por eso eres mi tanga (?) XD, Pues, me alegro que aunque sea mis notas te hagan reír, sabes que odio el humoorr D: Jajajaja. Gracias por el review. Besos de mapache :3 (¿Como darán besos los mapaches? o.ó)

Mlle. Janusa: ¡Jan, hola! Jajaja, la verdad es que se me ocurrió de repente lo de "caliente", pinche Miroku pervertido XDD. Gracias por el review, y por decirme único e inigualable *o*

SangoSarait: Hola, que bueno que te haya hecho reír con mi historia XDD. Aquí está el siguiente, este se supone que es de horror xD


	5. Chapter 5

"**Reto multitemático de 10 días del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

**[¡] InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Características del drabble:**

**Pareja:**Miroku/Sango

**Género:**Suspense

**Extensión:**108

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

**Suspense**

Y una vez más estás allí, con el corazón a mil.

Con los sentimientos fuera de control, sin siquiera poder respirar.

Rogabas que se detuviera, lo implorabas, que dejara de arriesgarse, porque ya no podías con la sensación, ya no aguantabas el suspenso, ya no aguantabas el no saber lo que sería de él.

Ya no podías más… con tu alma colgando de un hilo.

—¡Deténgase, excelencia!—gritaste con toda tu fuerza, con la desesperación fluyendo por tu garganta.

Si seguía así un poco más de tiempo, todo terminaría. Pero te miró, te miró y se detuvo. Devolviéndote el aliento.

Y una vez más, se quedó contigo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

¡Hola!

Desaparecí dos días, por si no lo habían notado XD

El caso es que fui a un pueblo, y como tal vez se imaginen, allá no hay internet. ¡Ni siquiera hay luz, mierda!, ¡Fueron los dos días más horribles de mi vida!, no me malentiendan, me gusta estar al aire libre, pero no en un lugar en que lo más interesante por hacer es mirar al perro dormir.

En fin, ¡aquí he traído el siguiente drabble!

No subiré todos los que me atrasé hoy, porque lamentablemente no me da tiempo. Pero seguiré publicando diariamente a partir de ahora. Si es que no se me ocurre viajar a otro lugar de mala muerte XD

Los reviews:

Fifiabs: Si, Sango debió matar a su hermano en el manga XD ok, mejor no. ¡Pero sería genial!, gracias por el review. Y aquí está el otro, después de vivir un infierno XD

Lala: Hola :D Me alegra que te gustara, me costó un montón escribirlo, pero quedé satisfecho, y aún más si a ustedes les gusto, ¡Saludos!

Akari: Gracias por el review y el "asdfghjklñ" (? XD

Firee: Fanficiton nos odia :3 Pero todos tus reviews son sensuales, tanga. Me alegra que te gustara, a mi igual me gustó. Jajajaja, me cuesta un poco manejar a Sango pero igual creo que cualquiera puede perder la cordura, dependiendo de la situación (escribí tres veces esa palabra, me jode) en la se encuentre. ¡Gracias por el apoyo, damita!


	6. Chapter 6

"**Reto multitemático de 10 días del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

**[¡] InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Características del drabble:**

**Pareja: **Miroku/Sango

**Género: **Adventure

**Extensión:**163

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

**Feat**

**xXx**

—¡Hiraikotsu!—Sango arrojó su arma contra el enorme y horrible demonio frente a ella, sin embargo, este logro esquivar a tiempo el ataque haciendo enojar a la exterminadora, quien tomo de vuelta el boomerang gigante, dispuesta a intentar otra vez.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Miroku apareció en escena, usando sus pergaminos para paralizar al youkai de un solo ojo.

—Tu turno, Sango—dijo a su mujer. Esta asintió y lanzó el Hiraikotsu logrando partir a su enemigo por la mitad. Marido y mujer sonrieron orgullosos de su trabajo.

—¡Genial!—exclamó una de las gemelas.

—¡Papá y mamá son los mejores!—añadió la otra. Ambas corrieron a abrazar a sus padres, felices por la gran hazaña que presenciaron.

Siempre era así cuando Inuyasha y Kagome estaban fuera de la aldea, a la exterminadora y el monje les tocaba defenderla.

No es que fuera muy complicado, pero valía la pena exagerar un poco su valentía para ver los rostros felices de sus hijas.

* * *

**Notas:**

Vengo rápido solo a dejarles el capítulo, los reviews los respondo en un PM, ¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

"**Reto multitemático de 10 días del foro ¡Siéntate!".**

**[¡] InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Características del drabble:**

**Pareja: **Miroku/Sango

**Género:** Misterio

**Extensión: **177

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

**Mysterious**

**xXx**

"_Los misterios del amor…"_

**xXx**

"…antes de que el sol se oculte"

Terminaste de leer la nota que estaba frente a la puerta de tu cabaña, citándote en medio el bosque, antes de la puesta de sol.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto?—preguntaste al viento, debatiéndote internamente entre ir o no al encuentro, te preocupaba el quien podía haber enviado esa nota, no conocías en absoluto la letra, en cualquier caso, decidiste ir.

Caminabas por el bosque, entre preocupada y curiosa. Querías resolver el misterio tras la nota, pero al mismo tiempo algo te daba una mala espina.

Estabas por llegar, cuando te encontraste con un camino de flores, eran flores de cerezo tus favoritas; seguiste hasta un claro, y te encontraste con él…

—Le pedí a un chico de la aldea, que escribiera una nota para ti—fue lo primero que dijo. Sonreíste, fue una buena idea. Te acercaste lentamente a él, te tomo por la cintura y te besó con cariño, diciendo—feliz aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario—respondiste y le besaste.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**P**ues si, me atrase de nuevo. Pero ya solo me faltan dos XD

Haré lo posible :D


End file.
